


Nuda

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, Jim is Jim, Poor Sebby
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Jim Moriarty se rozhodl, že bude doprovázet svého odstřelovače najeho další akci...





	Nuda

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle je tak stará věc! Jako že roky stará věc. Nechápu, že jsem to sem ještě nedala...

Sebastian si překontroluje několik fáborků, které povlávají ve směru, kam chce střílet a znovu zacílí. Snaží se přitom nevnímat tlak v zádech, který je způsobený tím, že se o něj někdo opírá. Přesněji řečeno, ten někdo je jeho praštěný zaměstnavatel James Moriarty, který si nechává říkat jen Jim.

Tentokrát Moriarty ve svém značkovém obleku neposedává vedle budoucí oběti a nedohání ji svými prupovídkami k šílenství. Místo toho se rozhodl, že bude na číhané s Moranem.

Sebastian je z jeho rozhodnutí docela nervózní. Není moc nadšený z toho, když ho při práci někdo sleduje.

Odstřelovač si přes hledáček prohlédne okna, kde by se každou chvíli měl objevit jeho dnešní zákazník.

„Sebby, já se nudím." oznámí Moriarty velice hlasitě.

Moran se trochu zamračí. Nikdo mu neříká Sebby. Snad jen jeho máma, když byl malý kluk, ale teď má do dítěte daleko.

Za to Moriarty ne. Aspoň svým chováním. Tohle už je po šesté za půl hodiny, kdy mu řekl, že se nudí. Nepomohlo ani to, že začal poslouchat hudbu ze svého mobilu, stejně v pravidelných intervalech hlásí, že se nudí.

Ani tentokrát Sebastian neodpovídá a trochu víc se nakloní ke své zbrani.

Oběť už je konečně tady a teď postává u okna a s nadšeným výrazem telefonuje.

Sebastian zamíří na muže s prošedivělými vlasy a zhluboka se nadechne a vydechne.

„Sebby, já se nudím. Nemůžeme si zašukat?"

Moran sebou trhne tak silně, že kulka odletí daleko doprava a nahoru od původního směru.

„Cože?" hlesne Sebastian se šokovaným výrazem a dál hledí před sebe. Třeba jen špatně slyšel.

„Nudím se." řekne Moriarty a vytáhne si sluchátka z uší. „Chci zabít nudu, takže se s tebou chci vyspat, když se ti nelíbí slovo šukat." povídá černovlasý chlápek, zatímco si schovává telefon. Klekne si čelem k odstřelovači, který se od výstřelu nehl ani o centimetr. Moriarty ho chytne za tváře a otočí ho obličejem k sobě.

„Nebo snad znáš lepší věci, co dělat?" zeptá se Moriarty tiše a pobaveně se na Morana usměje.

Sebastian s tím samým nechápavým výrazem hledí na chlápka před sebou a přemýšlí, co mu má odpovědět. Než může zformulovat odpověď, Jim se k němu nakloní a políbí ho. Sebastianův výraz se změní na obvyklý nečitelný. Opatrně zvedne ruku a položí ji Jimovi na hruď, ale neodstrkuje ho.

„Tohle se mi líbí." usměje se Moriarty, když se trochu odtáhne. „Možná bych se pro tentokrát spokojil s líbáním a ten zbytek si nechal na doma." uvažuje nahlas a jeho úsměv vypadá opravdu nadšeně.

„Pro tentokrát? Na doma? O čem to mluv-" podmračený Sebastian nedopoví, protože ho Moriarty znovu políbí.

„Mám s tebou velké plány, Sebby. Dlouhodobé plány, které vyžadují velice blízkou spolupráci. Měli bychom je co nejdříve do detailu probrat."


End file.
